


Learning

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho menjadi penonton dan belajar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> aneh seperti biasa. terinspirasi dari lagu Tell Me Why dan Like We Used To.

Minho merasa sedikit minder menyebut dirinya pemeran utama karena perhatian seluruh orang telah tersedot sepenuhnya kepada pria kantoran yang masih tampak muda di depan pintu kedai, rambut dan pundak basah oleh air hujan, pipi dan sudut bibir oleh air mata. Pandangan tak fokus serta pipi yang kemerahan itu mungkin efek alkohol, begitu pula setiap kata-kata terseret dan gestur yang serampangan. Tapi Minho bertahan sedikit lebih lama di posisinya, memandangi pria itu lekat-lekat. Mendadak masalahnya sendiri menjadi mudah sekali dikesampingkan, kendati hal yang sama merupakan alasan ia melipir ke kedai minum.

Seorang wanita, yang sedari tadi sebenarnya juga cukup mencolok di antara semua pengunjung untuk tawa renyahnya dan kemesraannya bersama lelaki di seberang meja, tampak terlalu kaku dari seharusnya. Ia separuh memutar tubuh atas ke arah pintu, mata terbelalak, tangan terkepal di atas meja. Dan semakin terkepal hingga gemetaran ketika si pria menerobos masuk dan berdiri di sisi mejanya.

“Beritahu aku kenapa,” kata pria itu, bibirnya menggigil. Air hujan menetes-netes dari ujung rambutnya.

“A-apa?” si wanita tergeragap, seketika memekik begitu tangan lawan bicaranya menampar meja keras-keras. Botol dan gelas berdenting; lelaki kedua, yang tampak sama kebingungan dengan sisa pengunjung, bergantian memandangi mereka dengan sorot mata takut.

“Beritahu aku kenapa,” kalimatnya tetap sama, seperti puisi berbait repetitif yang dibuat oleh remaja emosional. Dengan nanar mata itu menyapu meja, hinggap sejenak di ubun-ubun lelaki lainnya, sebelum kembali lagi pada si wanita. “Beritahu aku kenapa kau meninggalkanku.”

Minho menaikkan alis, mungkin respons yang sama seperti pengunjung lainnya yang juga diam-diam menonton. _Sedikit terlalu putus asa, Bung?_ Tapi Minho sekadar menuangkan alkohol ke gelas kecil, melemparkan isinya ke rongga mulut tanpa benar-benar menginginkannya. Rasa terbakar di kerongkongan harus menunggu antisipasinya terhadap kelanjutan drama di meja seberang.

Sementara itu, si pria mabuk kini menekan kedua telapak tangan di meja. Tubuhnya separuh dirundukkan agar semakin mendekati lawan bicaranya, yang juga memundurkan badan menjauh. “A-aku sudah memberikan segalanya padamu,” ia berbicara dengan nada letih sekaligus sedih. “Apa yang kauinginkan lagi? Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku?”

“Kita sudah berakhir,” jawab si wanita, berusaha terdengar menantang tapi justru menonjolkan kegelisahannya. Dengan tidak terlalu subtil, ia mulai mengumpulkan barang-barangnya yang sempat tersebar di meja dan menyurukkan semuanya ke dalam tas. “Tiga bulan lalu. Kau sudah setuju. Kita berpisah dengan baik dan—”

“Tapi bukan berarti aku menerimanya!” bentak si pria. Protagonis yang frustrasi dengan konflik puncak dalam ceritanya, atau justru antagonis yang terlalu gigih mengejar gadis yang bukan miliknya—sedangkan sang protagonis yang baru masih terbengong-bengong tak mengerti. “Perpisahan itu... aku tidak pernah menginginkannya! Kau yang memutuskan hubungan kita begitu saja. Bagaimana aku bisa menerimanya?”

Ia berteriak-teriak, air mata kembali jatuh satu per satu ke bibir dan permukaan meja. Pemandangan yang cukup menakjubkan. Minho tidak yakin antara pria itu terlalu banyak menonton sinetron pedas, atau justru para sutradara yang terinspirasi dari orang-orang ekspresif semacam dirinya—yang mana saja, tetap dramatis.

“Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan?!” si wanita balas berteriak sambil melonjak berdiri. Uh-oh, rupanya memang pasangan penuh gejolak. “Kau, menurutmu aku bisa bertahan hanya dengan omong kosong cinta yang selalu kau ceracaukan setiap hari? Aku butuh kepastian! Kita sudah bukan anak dua belas tahun yang berpikir cinta bisa mengubah segalanya!”

Minho termangu.

“Jadi kau memang materialistis semacam itu?” si pria tersenyum sinis, sedikit limbung saat berganti menopang berat tubuh di atas satu kaki. Beberapa pengunjung wanita mendecak tidak setuju.

“Maaf saja kalau aku realistis, pemimpi banyak omong.”

Kini giliran para pengunjung pria yang menggeleng.

“Dengar, aku masih mencintaimu,” kata si pria. “Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Masih dan akan tetap seperti itu. Kembalilah padaku.”

Air muka wanita itu telanjur mengeras. Rahangnya menggertak dan sepertinya pembuluh di pelipisnya berdenyut-denyut.

“Aku bisa memberikan semuanya padamu. Apa pun! Kumohon kembalilah—”

“Dan apa? Kita akan kembali ke masa-masa yang hanya dipenuhi oleh pertengkaran itu? Apa kau bahkan tidak menyadari kita bersama karena _terbiasa_ dan bukan karena saling mencintai?”

Yah, bukankah itu sudah rahasia umum semua pasangan yang lama bersama. Minho menenggak isi gelasnya yang kedua. Beruntung mobilnya masih mendekam di bengkel, ia bisa minum sepuasnya dan tinggal berharap tidak menyebutkan alamat yang salah pada sopir taksi. Ia butuh banyak alkohol untuk menetralkan keasaman yang disemprotkan mantan pasangan dua meter darinya itu.

“Kita bisa kembali ke masa itu,” tukas si pria, masih marah-marah kendati pundak kemejanya mulai kering tertimpa sinar lampu gantung. “Kita bisa kembali mencintai. Aku masih menginginkanmu.”

“Tidak, kumohon pergilah.”

Pria itu mendadak mencekal pergelangan tangan si wanita dan menariknya keras. Ketegangan meningkat tanpa pengumuman; wanita itu memekik kecil, sedangkan pasangannya yang baru, yang mungkin sedikit bebal atau sekadar kurang peka, akhirnya melonjak berdiri.

“Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu,” katanya lantang, heroik. Pria lainnya, yang sudah ditetapkan Minho sebagai pemeran antagonis, memberikan tatapan yang jauh dari kata bersahabat.

“Ini bukan urusanmu.”

Minho mengeluarkan ponsel dan sedikit mencondongkan badan ke belakang, merekam pemandangan langka tersebut.

“Dia sudah tidak mencintaimu, tolong mengertilah,” kata si protagonis, mengambil satu langkah maju yang perlahan seolah sedang menghadapi singa yang baru saja tertembak bius tapi belum teler benar. “Kalau kau mencintainya, kalau kau mengharapkan kebahagiaannya, lepaskan dia.”

“Dia bahagia hanya bersama denganku. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa.”

 _Daebak_ , Minho mengetik penjelasan pada kolom tayang media sosialnya, ketukan _keypad_ -nya terdengar canggung di antara keheningan yang menimpa seisi kedai.

“Sinting!” si wanita jelas-jelas bukan tipikal yang mudah jatuh ke dada sembarang pria; ia menyentak tangannya kuat-kuat. “Kau pria sinting obsesif! Tinggalkan kami!”

“Kau tidak melihatku? Kau tidak melihatku tanpamu?” pria antagonis menatap mantan kekasihnya nanar. Air mata kembali menggenangi bagian bawah matanya yang kendur dan berkantung. “Aku hancur tanpamu! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!”

Ia menghambur ke arah si wanita, yang kemudian ditahan oleh si protagonis dengan rentangan lengan. Ada pergulatan tidak serius yang lebih diisi sumpah-serapah ketimbang serangan fisik sungguhan, sebelum si protagonis mendorongnya menjauh. Ia terlihat hampir menyerang lagi, hingga mantan wanita _nya_ menggeleng pelan.

Air matanya berjatuhan, lututnya mulai gemetaran. Setelah ledakan emosional itu, ia terlihat seperti balon yang akhirnya meletus dan kempis: punggungnya menubruk pilar temporer di belakangnya dan mulai merosot ke tanah, menutupi wajah menggunakan kedua tangan. Penanda notifikasi bercericip gembira dari ponsel Minho; ia mengubah ponsel menjadi bisu dengan tampang polos.

“A-aku mencintaimu, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu,” pria itu terisak di tanah. Si wanita masih berada di belakang punggung kekasih barunya, berdiri geming dengan tatapan kosong diarahkan padanya. “Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Keparat. _Keparat keparat jalang bajingan sialan_.”

Keheningan menyelimuti seusai serapah terakhir pria antagonis itu melebur bersama derak hujan di atap plastik kedai minum. Seseorang dengan lirih berkata, “Hei, seseorang bantu dia pergi,” tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar bergerak. Semua pengunjung seolah tersihir beku di posisi masing-masing, memandangi bekas tempat kejadian dengan sorot mata menerawang, berpikir tapi tidak benar-benar bersimpati.

Pria antagonis itu, yang tampak terlalu menyedihkan dan putus asa untuk menjadi antagonis yang dibenci, mengelap air matanya dengan pergelangan tangan, lantas beranjak berdiri. Posturnya semakin terhuyung dibanding sebelumnya, pandangan matanya semakin kehilangan fokus, tapi ia mencoba berdiri tegak di hadapan dua orang di dekatnya.

“Kuharap kalian berdua tidak akan berbahagia.”

Kemudian dia pergi, seklise kalimat perpisahannya. Menembus hujan yang kembali deras, meninggalkan berpasang-pasang mata yang mulai menaruh belas kasih pada orang semacam dirinya. Pasangan kekasih yang masih berdiri itu juga berkemas dan buru-buru menyusul keluar dari kedai. Baru setelah itu atmosfer kedai kembali menggulir lambat, seolah sejak tadi ada hambatan di antara mereka dan kini hambatan itu berhasil dijebol.

Dan Minho menempati gelombang ketiga yang meninggalkan kedai, tentu saja tanpa perhatian dari para pengunjung karena dia memang tidak lebih dari pengunjung tunggal yang bebas keluar-masuk. Ia mencegat taksi pertama yang lewat dan membiarkan si sopir mengantarkannya ke sebaris alamat yang anehnya tetap bercokol dalam benak, tidak peduli suasana hati atau kondisi kewarasannya. Sambil menyandarkan pelipis ke jendela yang terasa dingin, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku, lantas memilih satu nama di antara senarai kontak kenalannya.

“Mm?” sambut suara di seberang sambungan. Jelas-jelas sedang tidur.

“Hei, aku ke tempatmu sekarang.”

“Mm.”

“Jangan kunci pintunya.”

“Siapa ini?” Ada gemerisik dan keriut; mungkin orang yang diteleponnya sedang berusaha membangunkan diri sendiri. “Oh,” ia mendesah. “Kau.”

“Ya, aku.”

“Kupikir kita dalam fase transisi antara genjatan-senjata-sehabis-bertengkar dan dingin-sebelum-putus.”

Minho menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya selama sejenak, berpikir, kemudian menjawab, “Tidak jadi. Lupakan fase bodoh itu.”

“Mm, jadi?” Masih berupa desahan. Bukan yang provokatif hingga membuat celana terasa lebih sesak, hanya desahan letih yang jenuh tapi menggemaskan.

“Kembali ke sebelumnya, ketika kita masih berbahagia.”

“Mm, menurutmu kita bisa?”

Minho mengambil jeda lagi. “Bisa. Aku bahagia bersamamu. _Cukup_ bersamamu.”

“Sebenarnya aku juga, sih,” aku lawan bicaranya dengan lirih. “Tapi kita banyak bertengkar dan, umm...”

“Kita hanya butuh banyak waktu saling mengerti,” kata Minho. “Banyak waktu untuk jujur antara satu sama lain... banyak waktu untuk saling percaya.”

Giliran Minho yang mendengar jeda panjang. “Sebentar,” gumam lawan bicaranya. Gemerisik lagi, _hmm_ penuh tanya, lalu, “Apa kau benar-benar Minho Bajingan atau aku tanpa sengaja menamai orang lain sebagai Pacar Brengsek?”

Minho tersenyum kecil, mendengus, pada akhirnya tidak bisa menahan kekehan kecil yang terasa melegakan. “Aku Pacar Brengsek dan kau Jalang Cilik.”

“Lee Taemin,” datang koreksi tanpa tahu malu. “Datanglah suka-suka. Kunci cadangan masih di bawah pot, aku tahu kau bakal kembali cepat atau lambat.”

Senyum Minho mendatar menjadi cengiran malu. Ia menggosok-gosok tengkuk. “Hei,” katanya rikuh, hampir berbisik. “Aku mencintaimu.”

Bunyi kelotak pelan, gedebuk mengejutkan, umpatan—Minho bisa membayangkan kekasihnya menjatuhkan ponsel dan ikut terguling dari kasur dalam prosesnya. “Oh, sori. Aku tadi mendengar _sesuatu_. Mungkin bagian dari mimpi, jangan dipikirkan—”

“Aku mencintaimu,” kata Minho dan menyandarkan kepala ke punggung jok, memejamkan mata dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan. Mungkin karena alkohol, mungkin karena sudah lama sekali sejak mereka mengabaikan frasa sederhana tapi penting itu. “Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu setengah mati, gila-gilaan. Aku mencintaimu seperti katak menanti hujan. Aku mencintaimu seperti kukis yang membutuhkan keping cokelat. Aku mencintaimu seperti perangko dengan amplopnya.”

“Tunggu, tunggu, kau bisa membuatku meledak,” sela Taemin, suaranya telah menanjak menjadi pekik kecil yang hanya muncul di saat ia malu sekaligus gugup. Minho melintangkan lengan yang bebas melewati mata.

“Aku mencintaimu. Masih dan mungkin selamanya akan begitu.”

“Kau kenapa, sih?”

Minho merasa sangat cengeng untuk menangisi pria menyedihkan tadi, tapi ibu jari dan telunjuknya telah membendung air mata hangat yang merembes sampai ke pangkal hidung. “Aku tidak ingin terlambat mengatakannya. Sebelum kau berpikir sebaliknya. Sebelum duniaku hancur dan aku menjadi lebih menyedihkan daripada pria yang memohon mantan kekasihnya kembali di tengah hujan.”

“Kedengaran sangat menyakitkan,” komentar Taemin. Dia harus melihat media sosial Minho nantinya.

“Apa kau,” Minho menarik napas, “apa kau mencintaiku juga? Masih?”

“... keluar dulu saja. Kasihan sopir taksinya.”

Kemudian Minho diempas kenyataan ia masih berduaan dengan pria yang mendengarkan percakapannya. Berusaha terlihat netral, walaupun malu setengah mati di dalam hati, ia memberikan uang dan buru-buru keluar dari taksi. Masih menempelkan ponsel di telinga kendati matanya telah menangkap sosok kurus yang berdiri di depan pintu.

“Hei,” gumam Minho. Sosok yang sudah lama sekali dianggapnya _sekadar_ : tidak penting, pajangan di lengan kanan, kambing hitam untuk semua kemarahannya. Dan mendadak Lee Taemin terlihat begitu menawan dalam balutan celana piama dan kaus tidur kedodoran. “Hei, Sayangku.”

“Minho, kumohon segera kemari karena aku harus memastikan kau tidak kerasukan sesuatu.”

Sambungan terputus. Minho tidak menunggu perintah kedua untuk melewati trotoar, melintasi pekarangan luas bersama dengan rumput terpangkas rapi khas perumahan kecil yang tentram, kemudian berdiri di depan undakan. Mendongak kepada Lee Taemin yang memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi, pencahayaan dari dalam rumah memberikan efek bercahaya di pinggiran posturnya.

“Apa kau minum terlalu banyak?” tanya Taemin, sedangkan Minho menaiki undakan-undakan pendek itu hingga berada di sampingnya. “Atau kau semacam kalah taruhan yang membuatmu harus datang ke rumah _calon mantan pacarmu_?”

Minho memegangi kedua lengan Taemin dan menjatuhkan dahinya di lekuk pundak lelaki yang lebih muda. “Tidak dan tidak,” bisiknya, napasnya menabrak kulit Taemin yang terasa hangat. “Aku tidak minum terlalu banyak dan kau sama sekali bukan calon mantan pacar.”

“Hmm.”

“Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Taemin?”

Pertanyaan yang sama dapat terlontar dari pertengkaran mereka yang mana saja, sambil berteriak, telah menyimpulkan jawabannya adalah ‘tidak’ bahkan sebelum pihak lain membuka mulut, telah bersiap-siap menudingkan kesalahan lainnya. Tapi kali ini Minho sungguh-sungguh membutuhkan jawaban dari kepala dingin, didengarkan dengan khawatir sekaligus penuh harap.

Taemin mengembuskan napas pelan di sisi lehernya. “Aku masih mencintaimu. Tidak berpikir dapat merasakan sebaliknya dalam waktu dekat, walaupun harus diakui kadang-kadang kau jadi bajingan tidak tertahankan.”

“Kau mencintaiku karena _cinta_ atau karena terbiasa?”

“Tidak ada yang bisa terbiasa dengan sifat kurang ajarmu—kau ini kenapa, sih?”

“Syukurlah.”

“Hm?”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Minho memundurkan wajah dan mencengir, Taemin terbelalak mendapati genangan air di kelopak mata lelaki lainnya. “Tidak apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja. Aku takut kehilanganmu, kupikir.”

Taemin tidak bisa tampak lebih kebingungan lagi, dan Minho memilih hanya tertawa dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

“Kau mengizinkan aku masuk? Aku punya cerita menarik.”

“Aku tidak akan terkesan kalau kau mengulang lelucon membosankan dari lapangan kasti itu,” omel Taemin, tapi menyeret masuk Minho yang masih memeluknya. Pintu tertutup di belakang mereka. Minho memeluk Taemin selama beberapa saat lagi sebelum melepaskan diri dan berganti memandangi lelaki itu lekat-lekat, untuk pertama kalinya tanpa mencari-cari kesalahan dan tanpa kecurigaan yang, pada detik itu ia sadari, tidak akan membawa mereka ke mana-mana.

“Kau tahu,” bisiknya, “kupikir aku bisa hidup tanpamu, tapi aku memilih bersama denganmu karena itu membuatku tetap waras. Makanya, jangan pergi. Jangan putuskan hubungan kita. Jangan tinggalkan aku.”

“Aku tidak yakin apa yang kaubicarakan,” kata Taemin separuh menggerutu dan meniup sejuntai poni yang mencapai mata. Minho menyingkirkannya ke belakang telinga.

“Itu pujian. Dan kau tidak punya bayangan betapa menyeramkan kalau aku tidak bersamamu.”

“Oh ya?”

“Yup, tapi aku bisa menggambarkannya padamu.”

Taemin memberikan tatapan seolah berhadapan dengan orang gila. “Kau aneh, Minho.”

“Dan aku mencintaimu, Taemin. Percayalah.”

“Aku percaya.”

“Tapi kalau kau merasa tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan cintaku, aku tidak keberatan bekerja keras untukmu. Untuk kita berdua.”

“Tawaran itu akan kupikirkan nanti—demi apa pun, kita masih kuliah. Sekarang kau butuh tidur. Atau mandi. Kau terlihat lebih buruk dari anjing kehujanan.”

Minho membungkam bibir Taemin dengan ciuman lainnya yang kemudian membuat bagian belakang kepala Taemin terbentur ke pintu, tapi tidak ada yang bisa peduli; yang perlahan, lama, tidak dibakar api posesif maupun kecemburuan; yang terasa seperti ciuman pertama mereka, jauh lebih indah daripada itu, dan berisi janji malu-malu untuk terus bersama.

_Maaf, Bung. Kau menyedihkan, tapi gara-gara kau, kami bisa bersatu lagi._


End file.
